


leanin' on e/o's shoulders

by foricarus (orphan_account)



Series: spy aus with btr lyric titles [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, and so it continues, bro this turned out so much longer than i thought it would LMAO, spy au!!, t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/foricarus
Summary: 3RACHA consists of three members: Bang Chan (CB97), Han Jisung (Formerly J.One, now is known as Han), and Seo Changbin (SpearB). The dynamic trio was created when they all were working under the Hwang Corporation. A year after working together, they ended up all going separate ways. When Chan gives the other two a call after catching up a bit, they can’t help but wonder what in the hell he needs.(3RACHA!Spy Au)





	leanin' on e/o's shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> this is prob my fav fic i've written yet,, leave likes comments n kudos bc why not! -emily

Bang Chan was an unpredictable person. He worked under Hwang Corp. back in his younger days, but eventually ended up owning his own company. The Hwang Corporation let him meet some of the best people in his life: Han Jisung (Han; formerly known as J.One) and Seo Changbin (SpearB). Since then, they have been _slightly_ staying in touch, but not enough for a phone call to be normal.

That’s why Jisung and Changbin were skeptical to see Chan’s name flash on their respective phones, calling about meeting up and going on about how _3RACHA can get together again like the old days_! It wasn’t that they didn’t want to see Chan; seeing him made them feel secure. It was more so the fact that Chan was full of surprises

Changbin was walking down the street, staring at his phone, smiling at the selfie Hyunjin sent him. He glanced up every now and then to check that he was going to the right place, but quickly formulated a response to send back to Hyunjin (half of the text was just heart emojis).

“BOO!” Jisung’s voice cried out as he tried to scare Changbin. The shorter boy flinched, his heart racing for a different reason other than his boyfriend. Jisung let out a sigh. “You’re no fun.”

“And scaring me is supposed to be fun?” Changbin asked, still not looking up from his phone. Jisung peered over his shoulder, then started to put two-and-two together. Changbin hadn’t bothered to tell the other two boys about his success with Hyunjin, wanting to keep it secret for a bit longer; “a bit longer” slowly turned into 2 months.

Jisung let out a low whistle. “That’s your boyfriend isn’t it! Wow, puberty did him _good_.” The squirrel-like boy had a boyfriend that he loved very very much, but that didn’t stop him from appreciating a good looking person when he sees one. His eyes lit up in realization and scrambled to find a photo of Minho on his phone.

“Here! This is my boyfriend!” He has a cheeky smile on his face. “Cute, isn’t he?” He cooed at the photo, then stared at the notification on the top of his phone.

 **_3RACHA dumbassery  
_ ** _3 members_

 **chan: i can see both of you outside!!!  
** **chan: come in already, i look stupid :(**

Changbin grinned, taking out his own phone to make fun of Chan.

**changbin: more stupid thn u r alr ??**

Jisung sent him a smile, pleased with the jab, then started typing his own response.

 **jisung: yea chris i don’t think you can be any more dumb [** _disappointed emoji_ **]  
** **chan: M E A N !**

 ** _chan_** _changed_ ** _chan_** _’s name to_ ** _cb97_** _!!_  
**_cb97_** _changed_ ** _jisung_** _’s name to_ ** _j.one_** _!!  
_**_cb97_** _changed_ ** _changbin_** _’s_ _name to_ ** _spearb_** _!!_

 **j.one:** **…**

 **_j.one_ ** _changed_ **_j.one_** _’s name to_ **_han_** _!!_

**han: why can’t i have my current spy name?**

**_cb97_ ** _changed_ **_han_** _’s name to_ **_j.one_** _!!_

**cb97: for nostalgia duh.**

Changbin rolled his eyes, pocketed his phone, then took Jisung’s wrist and led him inside the café. Chan waved at them from a small table in the corner. He had a laptop in front of him, headphones covering his ears, and unruly curly hair flying in every direction. He tried to walk over, but Jisung grabbed him and forced him to stay in line with him until he ordered.

“Do you have any idea of why he called us?” Changbin asked after Jisung handed the cashier his money, even though the older boy had tried to pay.

Jisung gave him an amused look. “Bin, if I knew don’t you think I would’ve told you by now? _Hello??_ ” He pointed to himself for dramatic effect. “Han Jisung, the boy who never shuts up.”

Changbin shoved him, then shuffled them over to the pick-up area. A small _‘Han!’_ was heard, and soon their drinks were waiting on the counter. Honestly, _that_ was some pretty damn good service.

They walked over to Chan, an overly sweetened coffee that should be illegal (Jisung) and a normal flat white (Changbin) in hand. Chan offered another sleepy wave as he sipped from his own cup of coffee. To say the least, he looked horrible. He looked as if he hadn’t been able to sleep for a couple days straight and hasn’t changed his clothes during that time. Judging by his attitude and body language, it probably wasn’t far from the truth.

“How have you guys been?” Chan asks, yawning right after. He took a sip from his coffee and hummed in content.

“I’ve been good.” Changbin says, drinking his steaming flat white.

Jisung snorts. “Yeah, _good_.” He turned to Chan. “He has a boyfriend and didn’t bother telling us.”

The coffee gets caught in Changbin’s throat as the other two stare at him. Jisung is smiling smugly at him. Chan is looking at him with fake hurt painted all over his face.

“And I thought we were close.” Chan lets out a distressed noise as he becomes dramatic as ever. Changbin rolls his eyes. “Okay, but seriously? I thought you’d never get with him.”

Changbin scoffed. “You have such little faith in me.”

“It literally took you a year to realize how much you love him.” Jisung said dryly, glancing over at Changbin. That earned him a shove in the shoulder. They all started snickering right after.

Changbin wiped a tear from his eye. “So what did you actually call us here for?”

“What?” Chan looked offended. “I cant hang out with my _closest, best_ friends?”

“We know you, Chris.” Jisung said exasperatedly. “You wouldn’t take off from your job to just _catch up_.”

Chan sighed, all signs of happiness leaving his face. He gave them both a serious face. His eyebrows furrowed and unfurrowed repeatedly. Both Changbin and Jisung were waiting for his explanation. It had to be serious if it was making Chan _this_ worked up.

“Do you guys remember the Jeongin I texted you about before.”

Changbin took a second, looking through his memories. Jisung beat him to it, lighting up when he remembered. “The new kid! He’s only 17, isn’t he? Why is such a young kid working with you? This job is pretty shady…”

“That’s besides the point. The most important thing is that he was out on a mission with your boyfriend.” He looked pointedly at Jisung. “This mission was one of the more important tasks, and I wanted to give him a shot at the whole spy shebang. The guy they were supposed to -- well -- _get rid of_ \--”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Jisung cried out, then switched to a whisper when people started staring. “I didn’t not know I was dealing with a fucking mafia leader…” Changbin nodded along, his eyes curious as he stared at Chan to continue.

“I’m an owner for a spy business; if I could get out with clean hands, I would, but that just isn’t the case.” Chan sighed, regret present in his voice. “Anyway, Jeongin got captured by this guy. Luckily, Minho got away, so we only have to deal with a loss of one spy so far.”

“So far?” Changbin questioned.

Chan looked at his hands awkwardly, then stared at the boys. “That’s what I need to talk to you guys about. Minho knows that he’s alive. We still have a chance of getting our spy back, and I _need_ to take that chance as a leader. Please help me save him, I can’t leave him for dead.” His voice broke on the last sentence, showing how important this was to him. The other two boys looked at each other, giving a silent nod to one another.

“Chris, we’re a team. We get through everything together, and this isn’t any different.” Jisung said, rubbing Chan’s arm up and down to comfort him. “Plus I have to fix my boyfriend’s mistakes.” His eyes softened as he sent a small smile to Jisung.

Changbin let out a breathy laugh as he moved to pat Chan’s shoulder. “You can count on us, Chan. Don’t worry about it. It’s not anyone’s fault, and we can get him out. _3RACHA forever_ , isn’t that what you said back then?”

Another soft smile appeared on Chan’s face, this time reaching his eyes. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

_(Another failed mission. Changbin couldn’t believe it when he was told he was the only survivor from the mission. He had dealt with an especially violent businessman, showing no mercy to the spies. He held back his tears as he went back to his room. His roommates, Chan and Jisung, saw him, concern washing over their faces seeing the tear tracks present on the normally stoic boy’s face._

_Changbin went straight to his bed, hiding under the covers. He let his tears flow freely, not caring if Chan or Jisung was in the same room. The room was silent except for the faint raindrops cascading down the window._

_“I failed.” He scoffed at himself. “I failed again. Why couldn’t it have been me?”_

_The weight on his bed shifted slightly. He caught a whiff of caramel and laundry and immediately knew that Chan was the one sitting on his bed. “Just leave me alone, Chan. I’m not worth consoling.”_

_“Changbin.” Jisung’s voice called out softly. “It’s not your fault. You can’t protect everyone.”_

_Changbin let out another sigh, moving himself so he would be more hidden by the blanket. He tried to muffle everything with his pillow, but found it slowly being removed by Chan._

_Chan’s hair was a mess. His bags even more apparent in the light of the room. He stared at Changbin, speaking a million words with his eyes. Changbin buried his face into the sheets and was met with a comforting hand on his back._

_“A mission just doesn’t go your way sometimes. I know it’s hard, but you have to know it’s not your fault. We love you, Changbin, and we always will. Spies or not,_ **_3RACHA forever_ ** _, okay?”)_

Chan’s office was _stunning_ , but even that was an understatement. Every time Jisung comes to visit Minho, it just gets better and better. At such a young age, he accomplished so much. Chan was a hard worker. Any one could tell that much just looking at him.

“So… what’s the game plan?” Jisung asked, plopping into one of the chairs near Chan’s desk. Changbin sat in the other, still looking around the room in wonder.

“Well. That’s a good question. That’s -- _uh_ \-- kind of the reason why I need your guys’ help.” Chan said sheepishly, sitting in his comfy office chair behind the desk.

Changbin raised an eyebrow. “You don’t have a plan.”

“If you put it that way… Yeah.” He let out a defeated sigh, looking at the other two for help.

“I say that we sneak in, dodge all the guards, and get Jeongin. Simple.” Jisung offered, counting off the steps on his fingers. Changbin rolled his eyes muttering something about how _it’s easier said than done you dumbass_.

“Let’s just give it a shot.” Chan pressed a button on the telephone. “Hey Felix, I need you stat.”

Sure enough, the freckled boy popped his head in. He surveyed the room, then entered fully. He was sporting a bright red hoodie with black ripped jeans, coffee in hand. “What’s up, Chris?”

“Can you track Jeongin for me. I’m planning on getting him back tomorrow.”

Felix’s face immediately brightened at the mention of his younger friend. “Yeah, no problem. Let me grab my laptop.” As quick as he came, he left the room for his tech.

“ _Chris_? You don’t make them call you boss?” Changbin pondered quietly. Chan’s face scrunched up in disgust at the thought of it.

“I may be running a business, but the thought of people referring to me as a higher-up gives me chills.” Jisung snorted while Changbin slapped Chan’s shoulder. They were all _so dumb_ , how did they manage to become some of the most well-known spies in Asia?

_(“Yo, Chris, is there any food in the fridge?” Jisung called out, listening carefully for Chan’s reply._

_“Not sure; Check it for yourself, lazy head.”_

_Jisung flipped him off while heading over to the mini-fridge. They had to sneak this fucker into their dorm. There was a no food in the dorm policy and the 3 boys were absolutely sure that they would die because of that rule. So, this resulted in Chan breaking his wrist, Jisung twisting his ankle, and Changbin coming out perfectly fine._

_Jisung opened the fridge to see that it was filled to the brim. “Chris, There is food! I think Changbin went out and bought us some shit.”_

_He dug into the fridge even deeper, ignoring the weird amount of protein shakes in the front. As he kept going, he realized that there was nothing_ **_but_ ** _protein shakes. “What the fuck is this…”_

_Chan entered the kitchen next, looking for a snack. He scooted Jisung over and his jaw dropped at the contents. He pulled out his phone to text Changbin, but he opened the door as if on cue._

_“Hey, I’m home!” He took off his shoes, placed his backpack down, and walked over to where all the ruckus was being made. “What are you guy do--?!”_

_“Changbin, care to explain why there’s literally 50 plus protein shakes in this damn fridge.” Chan tapped his foot impatiently on the ground, waiting for an answer._

_“Well would you look at that? I have some really important homework to do so don’t mind me!” He tried to escape, but he was terrible at lying. Jisung grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him to Chan._

_Chan sighed, running a hand through his sheep-like hair. “Answer me in this century, Changbin.”_

_Changbin grumbled, then let out a loud noise of frustration. “FINE! They were having a buy 1 get 1 free deal and I got carried away. Are you happy?”_

_Jisung and Chan looked at each other, then burst out into laughter. Tears left their eyes as they kept shaking._

_“T-That’s the dumbest shit I’ve ever heard!” Jisung spit out, laughing uncontrollably. “You don’t even like this brand!”)_

“He’s right here.” Felix pointed at the screen at the tiny red dot on the map.

“And that’s all I need, thank you Felix. Could you forward this to me?” Felix gave him an okay sign with his hand as he took his laptop from off the the table. Chan slumped in his chair as he went into another thought process. “So we know where he is now, getting there fast is the issue.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” A voice said softly from behind the door. A knock resounded, then Minho popped his head in. Jisung’s face was graced with a grin and only got wider from the kiss on his cheek.

“You guys are disgusting.” Changbin remarked, shaking his head at the thought.

“Yet I wasn’t the one who made out with his boyfriend in the middle of the biggest event of the century.” Jisung countered, making Changbin flush red and Chan snicker.

“Okay, besides the point, I took the shortcut to get there with Jeongin. I can take you guys there and keep guard at the car.” Chan shook his head.

“I can’t risk you getting captured again. Send me the directions and I’ll drive.” Minho pouted. “Don’t give me that look, you know that it’s safer this way.”

He let out a sigh, but agreed. He gave Jisung one last cheek kiss, then left the room to finish his work. Chan shook his head, placing it into his hands.

“The chances of this mission being successful and being horrible is 50/50. Are you guys still in? You don’t need to do this you know.” He peered through over his hands, a tired look in his eyes. Jisung scoffed at him.

“We know that, Chan.” Changbin insisted. “We’re doing this because we trust you, and we want to help you.”

“Yeah, Chris! Have more faith in us. If I was sure I was going to die on this mission, I wouldn’t take it. I know you, and I know that you think that it’s on you that Jeongin is gone. Don’t blame yourself, okay?” Jisung moved to hug Chan. The elder let out an airy laugh, patting Jisung on the back.

“When did this little kid get smarter than me?” He ruffled Jisung’s hair, then motioned for Changbin to join the hug. He rolled his eyes, but complied anyways.

_(Chan walked around the dorm, his stomach queasy. The mission required that he’d kill someone, so what else could he do? He couldn’t forget the frozen frown on the man’s face. He shuddered, then slowly sat down in the living room._

_“Hey.” Changbin sat down next to him, turning on the radio to a pop music station. The room crackled for a few seconds, but was soon brought to life with a few happy notes. Chan looked as mundane as ever, even with his favorite type of music blasting loud enough for them to get kicked out._

_Jisung entered the room and turned down the radio. “Are you trying to leave us with nowhere to live, Changbin?! Sorry, but not all of us have a fucking back-up plan.”_

_“Watch your damn mouth Jisung; If I hear you try to pick a fight with me again, know I won’t hesi--”_

_“...Stop … please...” Chan’s voice broke as the tears slipped from his eyes. Both boys moved swiftly to capture Chan into a hug. This was their first group hug since they moved in together. They haven’t been getting along in the best way, though._

_The silence in the room was intimidating; only breathing could be heard. They thought it would be easy to live together since they got along just fine. Most of the arguments happened between Changbin and Jisung, leaving a struggling Chan. They felt guilty, watching their friend cry and them not knowing what was wrong. Jisung spoke up first, petting Chan’s hair softly._

_“Do you need to talk about it, Chris?”_

_“I don’t want to.” A beat of silence.” Just keep holding me… please.”)_

The three boys were dressed head to toe in black, looking like a bad emo phase. They grabbed the chest guards and other items that they needed for this mission to be successful. Jisung also grabbed snacks because he knew that this trip was going to be tedious.

“Imagine us three, headlining on some cool news channel.” He put on a serious voice and held an imaginary mic. “Hello, this is Jisung reporting to you live to tell about these great citizens under the group name: 3RACHA!”

Changbin snorted, shoving Jisung’s face in the process. “Yeah, sounds like a _dream_ to have my name right next to yours.”

Jisung clutched his heart in offense. He opened his mouth to speak, but Chan beat him to it. “Names are not allowed to be said on the mission. Only spy names, and yes you’re going by J.One because it’s more nostalgic.”

Jisung whined, but brightened up at the fact that he could actually make use of the spy name instead of dreaming to use it one day. “Fine, but I get to call you CB.”

Chan rolled his eyes. “When did you ever say my whole spy name?”

“... Fair point.”

Changbin whistled, gathering their attention. “Car’s ready for us.”

The three of them hop into the car; Chan sits in the driver seat, Changbin in the passenger seat, and Jisung in the back with the tracker and gear (he’s the only one who can read those damn trackers).

“Chris make a left here.” Jisung said lazily, scrolling on the computer.

Chan looked at the road, squinting for the next turn. “Where?”

“Here, dude.” Changbin woke up from his nap, sleepily looking around at his surroundings. He widened his eyes, trying to wake himself up more.

“I said _‘where’_ ?” Chan was a patient person, but driver? Hell no. He was probably the worst when he drove. Not in the cursing-angry way, more so the _i’m-waiting-for-this-damn-car-to-go-at-the-right-speed_ way.

“Chan, it’s right there, chill.” Changbin pointed at the nearest exit and Chan sighed, gripping the wheel. Jisung sighed, letting out an airy laugh.

“Chris, you’re still such a _horrible_ driver.” Changbin glared at him, but Jisung didn’t really care. “You get so angry, it’s _so funny_.” He went into another fit of laughter.

Changbin held back a snicker, covering his mouth with his hand.

Chan visibly eased into the seat, a small smile resident on his face. “Shut up.”

Jisung let out another laugh, breathy, but full of teasing. “You’re such a grump. You haven’t changed since Hwang Corp.”

“Did you expect me to?” Chan asks in an amused voice, glancing over his shoulder to where Jisung was seated. Changbin slaps his shoulder and points to the road.

Jisung hums for a few seconds. “Not really, but it’s still surprising to see that you’re as quirky as ever. Even though I see you when I visit Minho, I’ve never really had the chance to just hang out again. I miss trainee days.”

Changbin scoffed, looking over his shoulder this time. “No you do _not_. You hated being a trainee. Also, did I change since trainee days together?”

“Shut up I’m trying to be nostalgic, and honestly you probably changed the most out of the three of us. For better or for worse, I haven’t concluded that yet.”

“I totally get that, but I think you changed the most. And hey -- If we’re being nostalgic, why not remember the time when Jisung tried to flirt with Mr. Hwang’s son?” Chan says, laughing airily. Changbin’s eyebrows fly up in surprise as his face slips into a huge smile.

“ _You_ tried to flirt with _Hyunjin_ ?” The small boy tries to hold back his giggles, but it seems impossible at this point. Boisterous laughter fills the car as they drive along with Chan telling more about the tale and how _it was so bad you did NOT want to be there_. Jisung’s cheeks redden as they keep laughing.

“W-Whatever! Just turn right!”

_(Jisung took a sharp left in the building, trying to hide the apple in his jacket. Damn this stupid no eating in the dorms rule. He sighed for the fiftieth time that night and bumped into the most attractive boy he has ever seen._

_The other boy had headphones in with a white hat on top. He raised an eyebrow at Jisung as he stared. The shorter boy stumbled over his words, trying to form a coherent sentence worthy enough for him to hear._

_“If I rated you from a 1-10, you would be a 9 because I’m the only one you need.” He blurted out, not being able to stop himself. Jisung covered his mouth as soon as it left his lips, wanting to die from embarrassment. He’d rather become a puddle of melted goo than stand here and watch Hyunjin make fun of him._

_Hyunjin’s lips lifted up into an amused smile. It didn’t seem like he was weirded out, only a bit confused about the whole situation. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as soon as he heard footsteps around the corner. Just to prove that Jisung is oh-so-lucky, Chan walked around the corner searching for him._

_“Hey Jisung, I need some he-- Oh! Hey Hyunjin!” Chan said enthusiastically offering a peaceful smile. Hyunjin visibly became less tense and gave Chan a bright smile._

_“Well as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to get going for a photoshoot my dad set me up for.” He walked away slowly, then turned around to face the two. “Oh! And Jisung -- I’m already a ten.” He winked, then turned back around and kept walking down the hallway. Jisung stood there, cheeks getting redder by the second._

_Chan started giggling and gave Jisung an incredulous look. It took him a few minutes to actually be able to talk again without laughing. “Seriously? I told you that pick-up line was bad.”_

_Jisung slapped him on the arm.)_

“A-And then he--” Chan tried to explain another story, but couldn’t help the laughter in his voice. Changbin was very lost since Chan kept stopping in between the story, and Jisung was pretending like he didn’t know them, but he honestly did _Not_ want to hear this story again.

“Okay! We get it! I’m embarrassing, now can we get out of this damn car, we’re here already.” Jisung grumbled, opened the door quietly, grabbing his gear from the back seat. Chan stretched lazily in his seat, then opened his door carefully, yawning and said something along the lines of _let’s be careful and use spy names, alright_? Changbin stepped out of the car with no worries, knowing that he was slick enough to not get caught.

The business was heavily guarded. Too protected to _just_ be a ‘business.’ Guards were planted everywhere outside of the tall hedge surrounding the building. Changbin looked at the building, and found and opening in the bushes. He waved over to the other two and pointed to the area he was going to take them.

“Spear, you sure this is going to work?” Chan said doubtfully, looking at the size of the opening, then the other two boys.

“Positive, dude. Now c’mon.”

They walked over carefully, trying not to make a single sound. Changbin slipped into the bush first, not second guessing himself for a second. Soon enough, the three boys were behind the building, a small window big enough to fit into on the back wall. The window led to the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean and beautiful. It pissed off Changbin even more than necessary.

They open the bathroom door, pleased with themselves, but cursed as soon as a guard saw them. The guard opened his mouth to yell for back-up, but Jisung was faster. He grabbed his hands and put them behind his back, trapping him from moving any more than needed. Honestly, it was more of a show-off move than anything. The smallest of the boys shook his head, looking amusedly at Jisung. Chan took the duct tape off of Jisung, ripping a piece to place over the man’s mouth. The youngest boy was already holding his hand over his mouth.

Chan looked at Jisung for permission to put the duct tape on. Jisung mouthed a countdown and let go of the man’s face.

“HEL--” And he was interrupted again, but this time because of the gross, sticky, but strong tape. Jisung shoved him into the closet after knocking him out. Chan gave him a _look_.

“What?! It’s not gonna kill him, CB.” Jisung said exasperatedly. Changbin rolled his eyes and cocked his head to tell the others that they had to get a move on soon. Chan shook his head, slapped Jisung up the head, then walked forward to the direction Changbin was gesturing to. Jisung flipped him off discreetly, causing the small boy to hit him instead. “He was the one who put the duct tape on his face, not me.” He grumbled.

In the halls, it’s practically bare. The only things decorating the walls are lights and plain paintings; a bit more ominous than they would’ve liked.

They passed by the cafeteria, seeing a bunch of brutes surrounding the lunch lady. In the midst of it all, there was Jeongin, in all of his 17 year old glory. He moped around the cafeteria, searching for a spot, but was yelled at by every person he sat by. He stared at the exit, eyes bulging at the sight of the three idiots.

“CH--” He started, stopping once he saw Chan press a finger to his lips. _Don’t give us away_. Everyone in the room stared at him. He cleared his throat, slowly coming up with an excuse. He laughed nervously. “Can you believe how good this food is, guys?”

“Shut up, new kid.” A voice cried out, getting grunts of approval from around the room. He shrunk into himself, embarrassed of everything. He glanced at Chan once more, looking for directions. Chan mouthed to him as carefully as possible: _Make an excuse to go to the bathroom. We’ll meet you there_.

He nodded slightly, then stared at the man in front of him, looking like he wanted to crush him. Jeongin clutched his stomach and doubled over. “I don’t… feel… so…. good…”

“Then go to the _damn_ bathroom! If you let out as much of a drop of puke on my shoes, you’ll be puking up blood too.” The man threatened, shoving Jeongin out of the way to get his food.

Jeongin scrambled to the bathroom, glad that no one was stopping him from doing something for once. He opened the bathroom and was greeted by Chan, Jisung, and Changbin sitting on the ground discussing something with a serious look on their faces. They all looked up at him as soon as the door creaked open.

Jeongin makes no hesitation to jump into Chan’s arms, hugging him tightly. Chan holds him equally as tight, not wanting to lose the boy again. Jisung let out an “aw” as Changbin rolled his eyes once more.

“Hate to break up this family reunion, but we already have 5 guards on our tail. CB, we gotta go -- and _fast_ .” Changbin said, glancing to the door nervously. Footsteps padded around outside, and that was their only way out. Using the window would only result in injuries, and that is _not_ what they need right now.

“Okay…” Jisung spoke in a low voice, pulling the other three closer to hear him. “We open the door, and we _fucking_ book it. There’s no other option.”

Chan grimaced, but gave the thumbs up to do it. They grabbed their stuff off the ground, Chan placed a hand on the door. “3… 2… 1! Let’s go team!” He motioned for them to follow him, dodging the guard who tried to land a punch. Jeongin followed quickly behind while Jisung and Changbin drifted back so they wouldn’t hurt the younger boy.

Changbin got a bit in front of Jisung, leaving the other boy to unfortunately get punched in the face. It happened too quickly. Jisung turned his face to check behind him and was met with a cold fist. He let out a groan of discomfort as he clutched his cheek.

“J!”

_(“Maybe next time on the mission you can watch where you’re going.” Changbin snapped, sending a cold glare towards Jisung._

_Chan stepped between the two idiots, not wanting to start a fight right now. The most recent mission had caused them to lose half of their crew. Changbin had gotten graded by a bullet, lucky enough that it hadn’t pierced through his skin. “Hey now. Let’s just break it u--”_

_“Well if you watched your_ **_damn_ ** _business and did what you were supposed to do, then we wouldn’t have had this issue, now would we? Next time, why don’t you do your job correctly.” Jisung countered, moving Chan aside to get in Changbin’s face._

_“We’re playing this game now, huh?” Changbin gave him a hard look. “You’re the reason why the crew is gone. Some of them were younger than you Jisung.”_

_The taller boy ignored the tears sliding down his cheeks. He stared at Changbin, hurt present in his eyes. “And what did you do about it? You watched like a deer in headlights. You didn’t even try to save them.”_

_“Just shut the fuck up! You don’t know what you’re saying.”_

_“I do know what I’m saying, and I’m saying that this is on you, not me.”_

_Chan tried to cut in. “Guys, please. Just stop already.” He begged looking between the two boys._

_Changbin’s eyes had a fire in them. He jumped onto Jisung, causing him to fall onto the bed. They were lucky that it was there, or he would’ve broken his head. The smaller boy’s eyes watered as he stared at the other boy._

_Chan didn’t even realize what was happening until a bruise appeared on Jisung’s cheek, contrasting with the pale of his skin. He pulled Changbin off of Jisung, not wanting to risk the younger boy getting punched again._

_Both boys were crying harshly. Chan looked distraught at Changbin, surprised that he would do something so low. Changbin stared at his clenched hands and let tears fall onto them. He fell onto his knees and stared at the ground._

_“I’m so,_ **_so_ ** _sorry.”)_

Changbin shoved Jisung ahead of him so he wouldn’t get anymore injured. He looked over his shoulder, giving a concerned look to him. “You okay?”

“As good as I can be.” Jisung flashed a grin towards Changbin, making the other boy smile in return. He turned back around and found the guard who punched Jisung try to attack him. He took a few steps back, then moved to kick the man in the ribs.

The guard clutched his stomach and _ouch that’s gotta hurt._ Changbin grinned to himself, but snapped out of it once he realized that _oh yeah_ he’s on the run from people that can possibly kill him. He runs with Jisung to Chan, who watched from afar with both hands out. They go on either side of him and high five each hand, leaving Chan with a huge grin that should probably be illegal.

They run around, nearing the forest that the car was hidden in. While exiting Changbin nearly chopped off his foot as he almost stepped into a person trap. Chan pulled him back by the collar and dragged him around it.

“Spear, you have to watch yourself.” He said, glancing over his shoulder quickly to see the relief wash over Changbin’s face.

The smaller boy put his hand up in a salute as he ran. “Aye aye, Captain!”

Chan rolled his eyes and ran ahead, finally seeing that _damn_ car that was parked way farther than it should’ve been.

“Jeongin, run up ahead and unlock the car!” He tossed the keys to Jeongin, who caught it with shaky hands. He nodded and ran even faster ahead of the group.

Chan jumped into the driver seat, shoving the key into the lock cylinder, trying to start the car as fast as possible. Jisung and Changbin trailed behind as Jeongin hopped into the backseat.

“I call shotgun!” Jisung called out, looking to where Changbin was behind him.

“Fuck you too, Ji!”

“SHUT UP AND GET IN THE CAR. NO CURSING IN FRONT OF THE CHILD, BIN.” Chan yelled back at the two idiots. They scrambled into their respective seats and let out a breath of relief when they were finally safe.

In all honestly, they looked horrible. Their clothes were covered in dirt from all the rough-housing. Jisung was the first to break out into laughter, finding the whole mission to be hilarious. It wasn’t a fail, but everyone _damn well_ knew that it wasn’t perfect.

“God… That was one of our worst missions as 3RACHA.” He said through fits of laughter. Changbin soon joined in, wanting to tease their ‘leader.’

“Pfft. Just blame it on Chan.” Chan’s face changed into faux hurt as he glared at the two.

“Jeongin, why did I have to get stuck with these two idiots.” Chan complained, which just made Jeongin join in also.

They carried along the bumpy road, arriving at Chan’s headquarters near midnight. Changbin was awake, looking at something on the laptop. Jisung and Jeongin were asleep, peacefully dozing off.

The two boys were startled awake by the lurch of the car as it came to a full stop. “Grab all your stuff because I am not thinking of using this car again anytime soon.” Chan said halfway through opening his door.

Jisung yawned, stretched in his seat, then motioned for Changbin to hand him his stuff in the backseat. The laptop was lazily handed to him and he tried to get Jeongin to move from his spot.

“Kid, you gotta wake up. Chan needs to lecture you or whatever and then we’ll feed you. Sound good?” Changbin asked, hands on Jeongin’s shoulders. He nodded sleepily and got out of the car.

Chan walked with Jeongin, explaining how much trouble he got into. He didn’t patronize him for very long since he felt partially guilty for this also. “I was really worried about you, y’know.”

When they entered the building, Minho was racing to hug Jisung and started checking his body everywhere for injuries. His hands stopped at his face, staring at the bruise. Jisung gave him a weak smile and tried to reassure him that _it was okay! It’s not as bad as it looks!_ Minho, of course, ignore him and went off.

“Who did this to you? LEMME AT ‘EM!” He shook Jisung viciously, ignoring the groans coming from the boy.

Jisung faked a sad face and pointed at Changbin. “Blame him.”

“SHUT U--” Changbin was interrupted by a ring on his phone. He glanced at the name and fumbled to answer it. His voice changed completely, becoming sweet and caring. “Hey babe.”

Chan snickered at the boy, laughing at the 180 in his personality. Jisung doubled over, covering his mouth as he laughed, not wanting to miss a word from the conversation.

“Yes I’m all in one piece don’t worry about it. Don’t wait up for me, I’m gonna be late.” Suddenly, Changbin’s face turned a bright red. Jisung’s laughter was basically filling the whole room by now. “I -- uh -- like you a lot too, Jinnie. Hey I’ve got to go, I’ll text you when I can, okay? Stay safe.”

He pressed the end call button and glared at Chan and Jisung, annoyed at the two boys. “If you speak even a word of this, I will rip your heads off.”

“You’ve become soft!” Jisung exclaimed, for a second before returning to his boisterous laughter. Changbin sighed, taking a seat at the nearest table and placing his head onto it.

“And I think that makes this mission a success!” Chan said happily, clapping his hands together. He moved to hug Jisung, and gave a fistbump to Changbin. “3RACHA really is the best team. Thank you so much for helping me today. You’re the most amazing friends I could’ve ever asked for.”

“We’re your only friends.” Jisung deadpanned, earning a slap on the head from Changbin. “Ouch! Fine! Chan, you’re such a sap!”

“Jisung, just shut the fu--”

_(He was late. As in, incredibly late. Changbin needed this job if he wanted to be able to provide for his family. As he ran around a corner, he didn’t see the two boys walking side by side. They collided into each other, causing Changbin to fall down and stare up at the other two._

_“Hey, you okay?” The boy with curly hair asked, pulling Changbin up in the process. He bowed to them in apology, feeling bad for bumping into them._

_“I’m so sorry, I’m kinda late right now and I can’t miss this interview so--”_

_“If you’re new they let you off the hook the first time.” Curly-hair cut him off, giving him a kind smile._

_The squirrel-like boy from beside him piped up as well. “Don’t worry about it! Trust me, I was late on interview day too.”_

_“Why are you guys here?” Changbin asked. The other boys shared a stupid grin, looking at each other._

_“Money.” They said in unison. Changbin’s face lifted up into a grin as he looked at them._

_“I’m Seo Changbin.” He held out his hand to shake the squirrel boy’s hand._

_He took his hand and shook it lazily. “I’m Han Jisung.”_

_The curly-haired boy smiled at him. “I’m Bang Chan and y’know what? I see a fire in you.”)_

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/jkseu)  
>  **   
>  **  
> [carrd](https://lovemily.carrd.co/)  
>  **   
>  **  
> [tumblr](https://hanlix.tumblr.com/)  
>  **   
>  **  
> [rec song](https://youtu.be/v-87vtFhCqI)  
>  **


End file.
